Eris Marquis
style]] Name: Eris Danielle Marquis Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Reading, writing, journal keeping, student council, trapshooting '''Appearance: Eris is tall and willowy, standing at 5’11” and weighing 133 pounds. She isn’t particularly curvy, but her long legs and graceful movement add femininity to her figure. Eris is Caucasian and quite pale due to her heritage and her long hours spent indoors. She has ice blue eyes, a thin, straight nose, and full lips with a well-defined Cupid’s bow. Her straight black hair falls to her shoulders when loose, though she almost always has it pulled back in a tight chignon bun. She typically wears a little makeup for contouring and to cover blemishes, preferring to affect a natural look. She has no piercings. She tends to scowl, though this is just her neutral expression. Eris dresses in high-end brands, tending towards a look of tailored polish if not formality. Most of her wardrobe is in neutral colors, particularly white and gray, with just the occasional splash of color. She eschews jewelry for the most part, but does keep her finger and toenails meticulously manicured. On the day of the abduction, Eris was wearing a forest green blouse, a tailored gray blazer and matching mid-length skirt, black tights, and gray suede ankle boots. Biography: Eris was born on October 23, 1998, to Eleanor and Daniel Marquis, professors of classical mythology and of philosophy in literature, respectively. Both are currently employed at Rutgers University. Her parents had decided before her birth to give their child a mythology-inspired name and settled on Eris because both liked how it sounded, rather than for any symbolism. Eris spent her early childhood in the care of her parents and a steady rotation of their colleagues who had all also had children within the same few years. She was a quiet child, well-behaved for the most part with a slight tendency towards bossiness when playing with others. She was instilled with a love of learning and especially reading from a young age, sitting in as her mother recorded video lectures for her classes and her father worked on book manuscripts. Eris was an exemplary student from the time she entered school. She consistently read at a higher level than most of her classmates and would work diligently on whatever task she was given, the only drawback being that she would get snappish with anyone who broke her concentration. She wasn’t shy, but she definitely preferred her own company and that of a few select others, and she could get sullen if forced to socialize outside of her small circle. Most of her free time throughout her school years was spent sitting quietly on her own or with just one or two companions and reading. Eris’s passion for writing first developed when creative writing was introduced as an elective in middle school, along with the school advertising local competitions for prose and poetry with the promise of a small money prize for the winners. Eris tried her hand at both and won the prose competition with a short story inspired by her mother’s favorite subject of Greek mythology, though to her disappointment her poetry entry failed to place. She began writing in both styles, though she gradually abandoned poetry. She also got into the habit of keeping a journal, first as a tool to keep track of inspiration and later as a general way to vent her thoughts and frustrations from school. These frustrations gradually increased throughout middle and especially high school as Eris increasingly often found herself at odds with most of her peers. Quiet, studious, and mature, preferring interactions with her parents and older people along with her select group of friends, Eris gained a reputation for being humorless and prudish when faced with more juvenile topics. She did her best to ignore any wheedling that she got, and most people were content to leave her to her own devices, but she was consistently frustrated by her classmates’ typical adolescent behavior. Having always been taught to lead by example and disliking the idea of confrontation anyway, Eris joined the student council during her freshman year. She has been a constant fixture ever since, though there is occasional friction between her and other council members who are more laidback. Eris’s social circle suffered somewhat in high school as her no-nonsense attitude distanced her from some of her former friends and prevented many others from trying to get close to her. This was exacerbated by her extreme competitiveness where academics was concerned and her tendency to view anyone who rivaled her position in the class as a threat. She took on as many AP courses as she could, and though she wasn’t a bully, she made it no secret that she looked down on those who struggled as much as those who slacked in class. Similarly, Eris would almost vehemently refuse anyone who approached her for help with schoolwork, illicit or not. She never resorted to cheating or sabotage, but some of her classmates have expressed the assumption that she might, had she thought that there was a serious threat to her status at the top of the class. Eris's small friend group consists of other quiet, studious types, preferably those with whom she can engage in stimulating conversation. While she isn't a loner in school, she isn't really part of any established crowd; aside from her friends, other student council members are generally on the best terms with her. She finds most of the students in the popular crowd uninteresting at best, though many of them have more in common with her upbringing than her friends, and she rarely associates with those considered troublemakers or social outcasts. Eris had been prone to headaches from childhood, but the heightened social and academic stress of high school seemed to worsen them, and on occasion she was bedridden with full-blown migraines. Her headaches and migraines haven’t gotten severe enough to interfere with her everyday life, but their increasing frequency concerns Eris and her parents. Resisting any gentle suggestions that she ought to lessen her workload of AP classes, student council, and a rigorous personal schedule of writing to improve her craft, Eris mostly copes with over-the-counter painkillers and naps when she can manage it. If she gets a headache during school, she will try to just power through it unless it becomes debilitating. During Eris’s junior year of high school, Daniel’s brother Desmond moved in with the family temporarily. Recovering from a drawn-out and bitter divorce and sorely missing his two sons, who were just a bit younger than Eris, Desmond often invited his niece on outings around town or to the shooting range where he regularly practiced shooting trap and skeet. Eris went along mostly out of sympathy at first, but she grew to enjoy the sport of shooting after a while and bonded with her uncle over it quite a bit. She has sharp focus and steady hands, and finds something elegant and almost aristocratic in the act of firing a rifle at targets, though she abhors the idea of hunting any kind of living animal. As a senior in high school, Eris has maintained her position at the top of her class, as well as continuing her duties on the student council. She applied to and was accepted at Rutgers, where she plans on double majoring in history and philosophy. At one point, she harbored aspirations of becoming a professor like her parents, but her experiences with other teenagers have mostly soured her on the idea of teaching. She has toyed with the idea of publishing nonfiction historical works, given that her father has a few successful books to his name, but she doubts whether she could support herself on her writing alone. Her family is proud of her accomplishments and have expressed their beliefs that her future is bright, but they do worry about the stress she takes upon herself in her determination to succeed and to motivate others to do the same. Advantages: Eris is extremely driven, intelligent, and competitive. If something comes down to herself or someone else, she will almost always value herself over another person. She is an amateur rifleman and has decent skill at hitting a moving target. Disadvantages: Aside from her excursions on the shooting range, Eris is not a physically-inclined person and is a bit underweight. She is prone to headaches and migraines under stressful conditions and has a tendency to try and power through difficulties when she should be recuperating. She has few people in the school who could be relied upon as allies. Original Profile: '''Eris Marquis (V3) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 14 --- Designated Weapon: 10-Pack of Nurofen Express Pain Relief Pills Conclusion: At least Ms. Marquis will have something to take the edge off the inevitable headache dealing with her idiot classmates is sure to cause. The only thing that could be better is an actual chance of success. The above biography is as written by backslash. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled By: backslash Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Katarina Konipaski 'Collected Weapons: '''10-Pack of Nurofen Express Pain Relief Pills (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Alice Gilman, Irene Djezari 'Enemies: 'Katarina Konipaski '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Eris's game began in the lighthouse, where she sat trying to calm herself after awaking in a panic. Alice Gilman arrived, startling her, though Eris tried to maintain her composure and a cordial air, as she considered Alice a friend. They discussed the telescope at the top of the lighthouse, which Alice was interested in, before Eris ventured to ask whether Alice was armed as she herself was not. They were interrupted by Katarina Konipaski, who had kept out of sight in the stairwell after following Alice to the lighthouse, and who tried to manipulate the situation by insinuating that Eris was sizing Alice up as a target. Eris denied this and things grew tense, only for them to be momentarily interrupted again by Irene Djezari, who failed to notice the warning signs of the situation. Irene drew KK's attention and was promptly shot at. Eris and Alice were both spurred into action by the gunfire and Irene's screams, and Eris threw her bag at KK, whose back was now turned, knocking her down the stairs. Alice followed as Katarina fell, tackling her but taking a shot to the arm and the butt of the gun to her face in the process, while Irene offered what little support she could. Eris stayed out of the fray itself, her attention instead drawn to Irene's bag and, more importantly, the visible gun inside. Eris retrieved the weapon, which to her surprise turned out to be a harpoon gun, and realized from the fact that KK wasn't shooting anymore that she must have run out of ammo. Seeing that the tables might be turning, KK took her things and retreated, leaving Alice and Irene wounded and Eris attempting to get things back under control. After recovering her composure, Eris treated Irene and Alice's wounds and took some painkillers for her headache as the other two began to bicker over the proper course of action. Irene wanted to pursue KK, which Alice bluntly told her would get her killed. Eris stayed out of the argument for a while in favor of finding cleaning supplies to mop up the blood and vomit on the stairs, before finally chiming in and telling Irene to calm down and stay put. Irene reluctantly complied, allowing them to clean up and recuperate for the rest of the day. The trio spent the rest of that day and the next morning tolerating each other's company and privately musing over the announcements. Eris eventually found the atmosphere stifling and stepped outside for a break, only to immediately be met with gunfire from a returning KK. Her screams drew Irene outside, though Alice stayed put, and Eris spent a few moments trying to be thankful that Alice at least wasn't going to get killed for her and telling herself that she was better off than Katarina before the coup de grace was delivered. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Sorry miss president, no painkillers in the world are going to take the edge off of that bullet in your skull. You should have exercised that brain power a little bit more. '''Memorable Quotes: "I haven't been keeping track of time, and I have no practical knowledge of tracking. (...) Even if I did have any skill in that, I wouldn't help you track down Katarina." - Refusing to be part of Irene's quest for revenge. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Eris, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Wolfman's Got Nards Pregame: *Wearing the Groove Second Chances V2: *Dagon *Erewhon Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eris Marquis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances